


. illya kurakin .

by nutellamuffin



Series: . colours . [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Colour Association, Colours, Poetry, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Series: . colours . [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981756
Kudos: 5





	. illya kurakin .

illya is the dark orange 

of dried fruit in paintings 

and the 

deeper 

dustier 

turquoise 

of secrets stolen in spring. 

he is the light brown 

that comes to mind 

when you imagine  lying low 

and the blood red 

that is left in its wake. 

he is not black 

but he is the darkest crimson 

that melds into 

brown 

and blue 

and purple 

and bruises.


End file.
